The present invention relates to a clip, and particularly to a spring clip which can be easily assembled/disassembled to/from a heat sink and an associated electronic device.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional clip 1 used for attaching a heat sink 9 to an electronic element 8 comprises a pressing body 2 for engaging in a positioning groove 90 defined in the heat sink 9, and a pair of latching arms 4 substantially perpendicularly extending from opposite ends of the pressing body 2. A sloped portion 3 connects the pressing body 2 with the latching arm 4. A latching opening 5 is defined in each latching arm 4 for engaging with a corresponding latching projection (not shown) formed on the electronic element. A manipulating tab 7 integrally extends outward from a slot 6 defined in each latching arm 4 for a tooling (not shown) to disassemble the clip 1 from the heat sink and the electronic element.
However, disengagement slippage between the tooling and the handling tabs 7 of the clip 1 is frequently experienced during actual operations since the handling tabs 7 are usually too small to be held firmly. Moreover, if large snapping force is exerted on the handling tabs 7 of the clip 1 by the tooling, the handling tabs 7 are easy to be broken off from the clip 1, thus, it is even more difficult to disengage the clip 1 from the electronic element 8. Moreover, the manipulating tabs 7 can be easily broken off from the clip 1 if it is overloaded.
Therefore, an improved clip is desired.